


Cuddling Shirtless 2.0

by curl-e (curl)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arson, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missionary Position, POV Damien, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, damien does drag (but not for the smut), damien is a romantic at heart, the plot is they fall in love, they're both vers, this is so self-indulgent, with minor appearances of the other love interests and the player characters, writing this gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl-e
Summary: reboot of my older fic "Cuddling Shirtless". i always wanted to write a continuation for it but realized that what i had in mind wouldn't work so i just changed a bunch of stuff in the original and (hopefully) made it better too.---After a chaotic game of Truth or Dare, Damien and Liam develop feelings for each other.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Cuddling Shirtless 2.0

Once again Polly had rounded up all of her friends, but instead of ordering them to a club, as was the usual, they were now in the middle of nowhere, walking on a path that had once been covered in gravel but was now overgrown with weeds.  
The sun was going down, but Amira's hair was sufficiently lighting their way towards an  
old mansion.  
It had sounded great when Polly told them about it, but the closer they came the less inviting it appeared.  
"How did you inherit this place again?", Vera asked and grimaced at the dilapidated building in front of them.  
There was no window uncracked, no wood panel even, and the entire building seemed to be leaning to one side, threatening to fall over at any moment.  
"The guy who used to live here, uh, well, be dead here, was a ghost like me, and almost like a father to me. Maybe more like an uncle. Who is not really related to me," Polly answered. "He finally finished his unfinished business of attending a wedding between a lesbian mummy and her two kraken girlfriends, so now he's gone and he left me his house!"  
When they reached the porch Polly lifted up the doormat but there was no key. She floated up to search on top of the door frame only to find nothing but dust and cobwebs.  
When she poured dirt out of a cracked flowerpot in a last attempt to find the key, Liam asked, "Are you sure he left it to _you_? In a will?"  
Polly rolled her eyes at him. "Uh, yeah? I mean, not in writing but I visited him like, all the time and we even had this fun game where he'd throw stuff at me and yell 'Get out of my house!'," she giggled at the memory. "Still cracks me up.. And who else would he leave it to? He didn't know anybody."  
"What a- what about the lesbian mummy and her two k-kraken, uh, wives?" Oz asked.  
Polly clicked her tongue, annoyed with being questioned so much. "He wasn't invited, he just wanted to see it." Giving up her search for a key she simply phased through the door and opened it from the inside. "Come in! Mi casa es su casa but not really!", she said in a cheerful tone and gestured for everyone to enter.  
"So we're trespassing," Liam concluded.  
Damien bumped shoulders with Liam as he passed him by. "Scared? Need me to hold your hand?", he asked with a smirk.  
“No, thank you,” Liam replied, entirely unimpressed. “I just wanted to be clear about what it is we're doing here.”  
Damien simply rolled his eyes and stepped further into the foyer. He was a little annoyed that none of his flirting attempts ever worked on Liam. In fact, Liam didn't even seem to notice that Damien was flirting with him.  
Damien kept trying, though. He told himself it was because he didn't want to back down from a challenge, not because he had seen Liam smile a few weeks ago and couldn't get it out of his head ever since.

Scott began sniffing the air audibly, eyes jumping around as he was trying to decide which scent to follow first.  
Miranda's lips were curled in disgust at the layers of dust covering every surface and she avoided touching anything. This was probably not what she had expected when Polly told them she had inherited a mansion.  
"Question," Amira began as she shot little flames at the candles on the big chandelier hanging above them - because nobody would trust Damien with that task. "If you enter a house, does it automatically become haunted?"  
"That's like, really offensive," Polly lectured her.  
Amira raised her hands in defense. "Sorry."  
"It's okay," Polly said. "But it's like, I can say it but you can't, you know." 

"I take it there is nothing of.. actual value in here?", Vera asked, inspecting a faded and crumbling painting hanging at the bottom of the large stairwell ascending on one side. "Not even a secret stash under a mattress or something?"  
Polly glanced over her shoulder at Vera. "Uh, if I knew that it wouldn't be a secret."  
Vera thought for a moment and asked, "Just out of curiosity, where's the master bedroom?"  
"Up the stairs, all the way to the left," Polly responded. "But don't fall asleep, the party hasn't even started yet!". 

They all spread out to explore the house, but the only one who found something interesting was Scott, who had discovered an entire human skeleton in a closet and was happily gnawing on a bone when they all joined up in the living room. 

"Polly, don't take this the wrong way.." Vera began when she took a seat on the dusty couch, "..but this place is a dump."  
Polly drew her lips into a pout. "You're just jealous. All it needs is some color and a few houseplants here and there!"  
Damien's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea! Let's burn it down!", he said and quickly added, "So that we can rebuild it, of course... But first, let's burn it down!"  
"We can't burn it down!", Liam protested. "It's true vintage. Doesn't get any more authentic than that."  
"What, didn't you already take enough brown pictures for your instagram?", Damien asked. He had checked out Liam's instagram page a couple of times, but he didn't really understand the point of it. There weren't even any shirtless selfies.  
Polly cut in before Liam could respond. "If you set my house on fire I will haunt your ass for the rest of eternity.”

Miranda stepped between them. "Please, people, this pathetic excuse for a house on a tiny plot of land is hardly worth fighting over." She clasped her hands together when she had an epiphany. "How about we play a game?"  
"Yeeess," Polly agreed. "I say we play some good ol' truth or dare."  
Everyone started forming a circle, except for Liam, who only rolled his eyes. "A group of young adults playing truth or dare. How original."  
“Come on, it'll be fun,” Damien said, trying not to let his annoyance show. He wasn't going to let this hipster bullshit stop him from getting some truths or dares out of Liam.  
With a hand on her hip, Polly said, "Yeah, and we kinda need it for the plot."  
"What plot?", asked Brian, but was ignored by everyone.  
Liam's expression brightened with newfound interest. "Oh, how meta."  
Damien grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the others before he could change his mind again, and they all took a seat on the couch and the floor.

Raising her hand, Vicky announced, "I'll start!" Her eyes wandered from person to person and stopped at Scott. "Scott, truth or dare?"  
"Uhm, usually I pick dare, but today I feel like being a little more original," Scott said and winked very obviously at Liam, who just looked at him with a deadpan expression.  
Undeterred, Scott decided, “Truth.”  
Vicky thought for a moment. "Oh! I got it!" She took a deep breath. "Who's a good boy?"  
Scott ducked slightly, his eyes widened and he started wagging his tail. "Who?"  
"Who's a good boy?", Vicky repeated more enthusiastically.  
"Me? Is it me?!", Scott asked as if he couldn't take the suspense any longer.  
Vicky threw her arms in the air. "Yes!"  
Scott let out a howl of excitement, wagging his tail furiously now.  
"That's not how this works," Liam remarked.  
Ignoring him, Miranda said, "Scott, it's your turn now!"  
Scott narrowed his eyes to concentrate really hard. "Hmmmmmm.. I choose... Vicky!"  
"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to pick someone else," Liam commented again.  
Damien nudged him with his elbow. "Don't be such a stickler. Isn't it way more original this way?” He didn't really know what he was talking about, nor did he understand why Liam was always complaining like it was his hobby. Maybe it was.  
"Dare!" Vicky said, paying no attention to Liam.  
Without having to think about it, Scott decided, "I dare you to give me lots of belly rubs!"  
With a grin Vicky started rubbing Scott's belly vigorously, making his fur stand up and sending sparks flying into the air.  
Scott was thumping his foot on the floor and giggled at the static passing through his body.  
Liam was about to say more but Damien was faster. "My turn!", he called. "Polly, I dare you to flash your boobs!"  
"Okay!", Polly replied and pulled up her shirt without hesitation.  
Amira gave her an impressed nod. "Girl, those are amazing. You're not even wearing a bra!"  
"Perks of being a ghost," Polly said with a smirk. "These ladies don't fall victim to gravity."  
"You didn't even ask truth or dare!", Liam protested, becoming more and more frustrated because nobody was listening to him.  
Polly huffed and glared at Liam. She stuck out her finger and pointed at Damien. “I dare you to suck Liam's dick!”  
Damien blinked at her in surprise, but then his mouth widened into a mischievous grin.  
“What?”, Liam blurted out, cheeks flushed. “Why me?”  
On one hand, Liam's reaction was kind of cute, on the other hand, Damien was a little offended. Many people would consider themselves lucky to be presented with this opportunity!  
“Uuh, because you're being a real stick-in-the-mud right now,” Polly replied. “And don't think I haven't noticed you staring at Damien's ass, so, like, you're welcome.”  
“Oh?” Damien looked at Liam with raised eyebrows.  
Liam opened his mouth to object but no words came out.  
Vera was watching them with a hint of amusement. "Aren't you supposed to dare each other to do things you weren't gonna do at some point tonight anyway?" 

Before Liam had the chance to come up with a clever comeback, Damien grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. Or do you wanna get punished for not doing a dare?”  
"We didn't even agree on a punishment!", Liam retorted when he remembered how to speak. "You're killing me."  
"I wish!", Polly said and shoved them both towards the living room door. "Take your time!" 

The door was slammed in their faces and Liam turned around with a dumbfounded look, still trying to process how the fuck he ended up in this situation. "I can't believe you're on board with this."  
Damien shrugged. "What can I say, I love dick. Are you saying you don't want this face between your legs?" He pointed to himself and put on his best charming smile.  
Liam pursed his lips and averted his gaze in an attempt to hide his bright pink cheeks.  
"Oh shit! You _were_ checking me out!", Damien said with a wide grin. "I thought Polly was just fucking with you!" Now he was _really_ excited. "Alright, let's find that master bedroom, shall we?"  
He started climbing up the stairs, but Liam seemed reluctant to follow.  
Damien glanced over his shoulder. "We don't _have_ to do this. You know there aren't actually any consequences if we don't," he said. He had been trying to get closer to Liam, and this dare was like a shortcut in a video game, but he didn't want to do it if Liam wasn't into it. Although he didn't understand why Liam was looking at his ass if he didn't want a piece of it.  
Liam's eyes jumped around. "No, yeah, but rules are rules, right? Just because no-one else is following them doesn't mean that we shouldn't either. And Polly chose me so I, uh, I think- and I'm not opposed to the idea-"  
Damien turned around and cut him off impatiently. "You can just say yes or no." His voice sounded more insecure than he had intended. Looking to the side he braced himself for a rejection.  
"Yes," Liam said and Damien turned his head back to him, eyebrows raised in surprise.  
He noticed the blush on Liam's cheeks and met his gaze. "Great!", he responded, a grin returning to his face.  
There was no light in the rest of the house, so Damien ignited a small flame in his hand.  
"Don't you have that bat thing where you scream to know where things are?", he asked as he opened the door to what he assumed to be the bedroom.  
"No," Liam responded, clearly not pleased with the insinuation. "Besides, do you want me to just start screaming?"  
Damien smirked at him. "Oh, not yet."  
"Okay, I walked right into that one," Liam said, rolling his eyes. 

Inside the room, there were sheets lying on the floor, which had probably been covering the furniture and pulled off by Vera during her quest to find treasure.  
"That'll make for some romantic lighting," Damien said and walked over to the dusty fireplace. "I wanna be able to see your sex face." He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was starting to get nervous. Probably because Liam seemed very hard to please.  
"We don't have any firewood," Liam responded matter-of-factly.  
"Duh, hellfire doesn't need wood." He placed the flame from his hand in the fireplace, accidentally causing it to grow way too big at first so that it almost reached the wooden floor, and he hoped Liam would just think that he had meant to do that. 

When he stood up and turned around he found that Liam hadn't moved. "You should get comfortable," he said with a flirty undertone. Taking Liam's hand, he pulled him not towards the bed but the old armchair by the fireplace.  
Liam complied, keeping eye-contact. His expression was uncertain, almost timid, and for a moment Damien wondered if he was being hypnotized. He didn't even know if that was a vampire thing. Besides, he was going to do Liam's bidding anyway. 

With a gentle push, he made Liam sit down before getting on his knees.  
He put a hand on Liam's thigh, causing him to tense up noticeably. "Relax," he said softly as he moved both hands to Liam's belt buckle. "Are you sure?"  
Their eyes met, and Liam nodded.

He undid Liam's pants and cautiously put a hand on the bulge in his underwear, closely watching his reaction.  
Liam had his eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together ever so slightly, and Damien started rubbing him, pleased when he felt him grow harder.  
He pulled down Liam's underwear and his mouth all but started to water at the sight of his semi-hard cock. When he grabbed it, however, he paused. “Dude, you're like, really cold.”

Liam seemed to struggle to get his voice to work properly as the hand around his cock was probably distracting him. "I'm undead, what did you expect?"  
"I don't know, you're my first vampire," Damien replied with a shrug.  
"And I'm not _that_ cold," Liam added. "You're just really hot."  
In response, Damien gave him a cocky smirk.  
Liam's expression was a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like tha-ah.."  
Damien shut him up by taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He started sucking on it lightly, occasionally circling it with his tongue while slowly grazing his fingers up and down the shaft.  
Starting at the base, he dragged his tongue along the entire underside. When he reached the tip, he stopped briefly to shoot a glance at Liam. His mouth had fallen open, and the sight of his arroused face made Damien's pants grow tighter.  
Damien suddenly felt very lucky to be allowed to kneel before him, to touch him, to satisfy him. Liam didn't seem like the kind of person who would let many people see him like this.

Finally, Damien took Liam's cock in fully. A moan escaped Liam's throat and he covered his mouth to keep himself from making more noise.  
Damien released his cock to speak and reached up to pull Liam's hand away. "I wanna hear if I'm doing it right." Of course he knew he was doing it right, this wasn't his first time blowing someone, but he wanted to hear what kind of sounds Liam would make.  
Liam let out a shaky breath, only to sharply draw in air when Damien started sucking on him again. 

Slowly, Damien was bobbing his head up and down, trying to get in as much of Liam as he could. Meanwhile, he was getting turned on more and more himself.  
“You taste really good,” Damien mumbled, barely giving himself enough time to speak between licks. “I bet you shower, like, every day.”  
"And you don't?", Liam asked and looked down at him.  
Damien took advantage of their brief eye-contact and lapped his tongue against the tip to see Liam's reaction.  
Liam closed his eyes again, biting his bottom lip.  
Content, Damien continued. 

After a short while, he picked up the pace, interrupting occasionally to run his tongue around the tip and licking off precum.  
He couldn't take it any longer and undid his own pants to jerk himself off, his moans getting muffled by Liam's cock.

"I'm close," Liam said quietly, digging his fingers into the armrests, and the sound of his voice was almost enough to tip Damien over the edge.  
In response, he bobbed his head as fast as he could until Liam was moaning loudly and he felt cold cum sliding down his throat.  
He swallowed greedily before grabbing the sheet that had been covering the chair to come into in order not to make a mess. Polly probably wouldn't mind.  
After that, he turned his attention back to Liam's cock to lick it clean.

Catching his breath, Damien looked up at Liam, who apparently had been watching him. In the spur of the moment, he pulled himself up on the armrests and kissed Liam.  
Surprised, Liam tensed up at first but then kissed him back, pushing his tongue against Damien's.  
They separated with a smack, but Damien stayed close and looked him in the eyes.  
Still out of breath, he said, "I want you to fuck me."  
Liam's eyes widened. "Wh- right now?"  
Damien chuckled and took a step back to zip up his pants. "Nah, sometime." Way too woozy to try and be flirty, he looked at Liam with a soft smile. "What do you say?" Now that he had finally gotten a taste of Liam he wanted to do so much more with him.  
Liam averted his eyes, still recovering from his orgasm. "Sure."  
"Great," Damien replied with a grin. He turned towards the door. "You coming?"  
Leaning his head back, Liam mumbled, "Just give me a minute." 

“It's been over a week!”, Damien complained to Polly as they were on the way to their next class. “He's not even being, like, flirty or whatever. What if he doesn't wanna fuck me?”  
Polly was only half listening. She had been moping for days because it turned out she couldn't keep the house after all. "Maybe you just sucked and he's too polite to tell you."  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure I was amazing. You should've seen his face," Damien retorted, feeling his chest tighten as he recalled said face.  
Polly raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so hung up on him anyway? Let's just go out tonight and find you a cutie if you need it so badly.”  
"But I don't just wanna sleep with _anyone_ this time," Damien replied with a frown.  
Polly's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. You totally have a crush on him!"  
Damien blushed. "Wh- Do not!" He crossed his arms. "He's just... He said he'd fuck me and I don't think it's nice of him to leave me hanging."  
Polly looked at him with a smug grin. "Sure, boo." 

“Did I hear crush?”, Amira asked, not trying to hide her curiosity.  
Polly wiggled her eyebrows and said, “Damien has a crush on Liam.”  
“Shut up!”, Damien hissed, “I think.. I don't know. It's like.. different. I don't know what to do.” He drew his lips into a pout and averted his eyes, embarrassed of what he was saying.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Vera cut in. “No offence, but did you come to Polly for advice?  
Polly opened her mouth to defend herself but then simply shrugged.  
Admittedly, that wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. “Well, do _you_ have any good advice?”  
Vera thought for a moment, but Amira was the first to answer. “Relax, just do what you would normally do. You're usually upfront about what you want, right? And there must be a reason why he didn't reject you the first time, I guess.”  
“Yeah, I doubt he would've put up with you if he didn't like you,” Polly agreed.  
Vera smirked. “Who would've thought that, out of all of us, Liam would let _you_ suck his dick.”  
Damien squinted slightly at them. “Okay, I feel like I'm being insulted.” Their presentation left something to be desired but they did have a point. Just then, he spotted Liam coming down the hallway. “Guess I'll just.. be myself or whatever.”  
He pushed past the girls and took a deep breath, fully aware that they were watching him trying not to make a fool out of himself.

When Liam noticed Damien walking towards him with determination, he gave him an expectant look. “Can I help you?”  
Damien tried his best to be smooth. "Remember when I sucked your dick and I said I want you to fuck me and you said yes?", he asked with no regard for other students potentially overhearing them.  
“I'm not a goldfish,” Liam replied.  
Damien was entirely unprepared for an answer like that. “What.”  
“They have short memory?”, Liam explained, but with an undertone that insinuated that Damien should have known.  
And he did, but the way Liam was completely unfazed by what he had said made him nervous. He had been rejected before and usually he didn't mind. Usually he didn't care.  
“Anyway,” Damien said, keeping his casual demeanor as best as he could. “Friday sound good? Your place? I would invite you to my place but, like, everything's on fire.”  
Liam tilted his head and Damien thought his expression became somewhat less serious.  
“Sounds good,” Liam confirmed.  
“Really? Awesome!”, Damien said, unable to contain his excitement for a brief moment. He immediately put his flirty smile back on. “See you then.”

Liam's room was pretty much what Damien had expected; lots of books and walls full of artsy polaroids and posters of obscure bands and movies. The only thing that stuck out to him was a pair of fuzzy crocs, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of mental gymnastics it must've taken Liam to convince himself that it was okay to wear them. Or even own them.  
Damien took off his jacket and threw it over the desk chair before turning to Liam, who was following him through the door. His eyes jumped to Liam's lips and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of kissing him.  
“..Do you want a drink or something?”, Liam asked hesitantly, snapping Damien out of his thoughts.  
He tried to make eye-contact, but Liam quickly averted his eyes. “I'm good, thanks.. Are you nervous?” It was cute, though, and a good sign. He wouldn't get nervous if he didn't care, would he?  
Liam straightened his back and looked back at Damien. “Of course not! Why would I be?”  
Damien shrugged. “Then what are you waiting for?”, he said, partially to tease Liam, partially because he was getting impatient.  
When Liam took a step towards him, Damien grabbed him by the suspenders to pull him into a kiss.  
At first, Liam put his hands onto Damien's hips, but then slowly started inching them towards his butt.  
Damien smiled into the kiss before shoving his tongue into Liam's mouth. He started fumbling with the buttons on Liam's shirt, but got frustrated quickly when he couldn't keep kissing Liam and blindly undo them at the same time.  
He pulled back with a frown. "Why the hell did you think wearing a button-down was a good idea?", he grumbled.  
"I didn't want to compromise my outfit," Liam responded as if it was the most obvious thing. "And I didn't expect you to be _this_ impatient."  
"Have you met me?", Damien retorted, still struggling with the buttons.  
"Sorry for giving you too much credit," Liam said with a sarcastic undertone.  
Damien huffed and dug his fingers into the fabric, ready to simply rip it apart. "I'll pay you back for the shirt."  
Liam stopped him at the last second. "No! I'll do it, I'll do it! Geez." He peeled Damien's hands off of him and started to open the buttons as quickly as he could.  
Meanwhile Damien pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. 

As soon as the last button was undone, Damien slid his hands under the fabric and stripped the shirt off of Liam's shoulders before kissing him again.  
To his surprise, Liam was the first to unzip his pants, which Damien took as an invitaton to shove his hand inside.  
Leaning his forehead against Damien's shoulder, Liam let him stroke his dick through his underwear.  
Damien felt him grow hard under his touch and he held on to Damien's upper arms as his breathing intensified.  
Damien pushed Liam away gently to bring some space between them, but the beautiful blush on Liam's cheeks caught his eye for a moment before he remembered that he had meant to take off his pants.

They got rid of the rest of their clothes while stumbling over to the bed, where Damien lay down on his back, waiting with a semi-hard cock for Liam to climb on top of him.  
Liam followed shortly and crawled up to him, but took a brief break to put his glasses on the bedside table.  
"Can you even see how hot I am?", Damien asked in a sulky tone.  
Liam hesitated. "..They're fake." He let his eyes wander over Damien's body and added, "I can see just fine."  
Damien blinked at him, not sure if he should be impressed or annoyed.  
He sat up, only to reach behind Liam's head and pull him down so that he ended up lying half on top of him.  
Liam kissed the corner of Damien's mouth and started trailing kisses down the side of his neck, occasionally grazing his fangs over his skin.  
Damien could feel Liam's hard cock against his thigh as he was slowly grinding back and forth for more friction, and the fact that Liam was so turned on by him only made him more excited.  
Liam's hand was roaming over Damien's chest before wandering south to give his cock a few slow strokes.  
When he slid his fingers between Damien's thighs, his legs spread practically on their own, eager to let Liam touch him wherever he wanted.  
Liam circled his entrance with a finger, causing his mouth to fall open with a sigh.  
Withdrawing his hand, Liam rolled around to take a bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirt some onto his fingers.  
Liam kissed him again, passionately shoving his tongue in deep, and Damien couldn't help but close his eyes and revel in his taste and his cool breath.  
When he felt Liam's cold finger slowly push into him he moaned into the kiss. He rolled his hips in an attempt to get it deeper inside. “More,” was all he could get out.  
Liam complied and added a second finger, and soon another, slowly moving them in an out.

“Just fuck me already!”, Damien whined, the thought of feeling Liam's cock inside of him almost driving him crazy.  
While Liam grabbed the lube again, Damien turned around on all fours.  
Moments later, Liam lined up his cock with Damien's hole and he curled his fingers into the bedsheets to brace himself. A moan got stuck in his throat when Liam started to push forward.  
Liam held him by the hips and gently shoved his cock in further.  
When it was inside all the way, Damien sighed with bliss. Liam felt even better than he had imagined.  
He buried his face in the pillow, muffling his moans, as Liam started to rock back and forth.  
“Harder,” Damien begged and lost himself in Liam's scent on the pillow as he started thrusting into him with more force.  
He heard Liam moan behind him and he tried imagining what his face looked like while he fucked him.  
But then he realized that he didn't have to imagine it.  
“Wait, wait” he said, slightly out of breath, and Liam stopped. “I changed my mind.”  
Liam pulled his cock out slowly, eliciting a quiet groan from Damien. “Everything okay?”  
“Everything's great,” Damien replied as he turned around and spread his legs. “I just wanted to see you.”  
Liam looked to the side, trying to hide his blush.  
He propped himself up with one hand while positioning his cock with the other to enter Damien again.  
This time, Damien watched him, but his eyes soon fell shut when Liam picked up the pace.  
He reached over his head to hold on to the headboard as he neared his climax, moaning loudly with every thrust to let Liam know how good he was feeling.  
Liam looked up at him. “I'm close,” he said between moans.  
“Just keep going,” Damien replied, desperate to be filled with Liam's cum.  
Liam put a hand around Damien's cock, giving it a few quick strokes, and the unexpected stimulation was enough to tip Damien over the edge.  
He came onto his stomach with a drawn out groan and Liam was stroking him until he was drained while still pounding into him.  
A yelp escaped Damien's throat at the sudden cold sensation of Liam's cum inside of him.  
Liam gave a few final thrusts, riding out his orgasm, before collapsing on top of him.  
As they were both panting heavily, Damien wrapped his arms around Liam and the coolness of Liam's skin pressed against him gave him goosbumps.

When Liam had recovered a bit, breath still hightened, he propped himself up on his hands again to let his dick slip out of Damien.  
Damien loosened his grip reluctantly. He didn't want to let go of Liam, and he wouldn't have minded to have his cock inside of him a bit longer.  
With a dopey smile, he grabbed Liam's face with both hands and pulled him up for a kiss. It was much more tame compared to how they had been all but devouring each other earlier.  
Lips pressed against Liam's, he let out a content sigh when he felt Liam's cum leak out of him.

Way too soon, Liam pulled away and sat back on his knees. “You can take a shower if you want,” he said, avoiding Damien's gaze.  
Damien pulled his knees together and put a hand behind his head. “What, all by myself?”  
Liam stood up and grabbed a box of tissues from his desk. With a sigh he said, “Listen, it was nice and all but we don't need to drag this out.”  
Damien's heart sank and he looked at him incredulously.  
“Let's just go back to the way things were,” Liam added and dropped the tissues onto the mattress next to Damien.  
Damien pulled out a tissue from the box but was too stunned to do anything with it. “..And pretend this never happened?” Usually, he was good at that. There were a few monsters at school whose names he didn't even remember. And it had never bothered him before when somebody wasn't into him. There were always plenty of others who were. But there was only one Liam.  
Liam shrugged. “Obviously.”  
Frantically, Damien started cleaning himself off and being quite wasteful with the tissues, if only to have something to do other than face Liam and let him see how upset he was.  
He huffed. “Okay, I get it. I just thought we had a.. something,” he said before he could stop himself and froze for a moment. Brows furrowed, he climbed out of the bed and grumbled, “But _clearly_ I was wrong.” He picked his clothes up from the floor and started dressing himself.  
“You thought we-”, Liam began but Damien cut him off without looking at him.  
“You don't need to rub it in, okay?” He felt so stupid and humiliated. Why couldn't he catch feelings for someone who would want him too? “I'll _gladly_ pretend this never happened.”  
“No, wait,” Liam said.  
With his back turned to Liam, Damien pulled his briefs over his hips and paused, not sure if he even wanted to hear what Liam had to say.  
After a moment of silence, Liam continued. “I wouldn't have said all that if I had known you felt this way.”  
Damien was looking at his feet. “And?” he asked quietly. He had never felt so small in his entire life.  
Liam's voice sounded timid. “I thought I was getting.. too invested.. and I got scared.”  
Finally, Damien glanced over his shoulder and saw that Liam had his arms crossed, all but hugging himself.  
He turned around fully and Liam looked up at him. “I didn't think you were the type for.. dating.”  
It took a moment for his words to reach Damien, and when they did, he laughed. Because this was all so dumb and embarrassing, and because he was relieved that he wasn't being rejected after all.  
“I just haven't met anyone I actually wanted to date,” he said with a soft smile and tilted his head. He didn't regret any of his random hook-ups, but his desire for an actual connection had become much stronger over time.  
Slowly, he started closing the gap between them. “I would like it if this wasn't just a one-time-thing.”  
Cheeks flushed, Liam smiled at him, a sight that made his heart skip a beat.  
When they were only inches apart, Liam lifted his chin to kiss him. They were both cautious, as though they would risk scaring the other off by being too hasty.  
They parted, but stayed close, and stood in silence for a while.

“I don't have to be anywhere,” Damien began, grazing his knuckles up and down Liam's upper arm. “I could stay the night... and you could fuck me again.” Despite the crude choice of words, his voice was soft.  
Liam kissed him again, so he took it as a yes.  
“Wanna watch a movie that'll bore you out of your mind?”, Liam suggested with a smirk.  
For a moment, Damien wondered what kind of artsy, plotless hipster garbage Liam had in mind, but he didn't really care. “Only if we cuddle and I don't have to pick up on the themes or whatever.”  
Liam chuckled. “Deal.”

Damien leaned against the lockers with his back and sighed dramatically. “Fine, you were right.”  
Polly, who was rummaging through her locker, didn't even look at him and mumbled, “Yeah.” When she found the book she had been looking for she closed the locker door and finally turned to Damien. “About what?”  
“I have a crush on Liam.” It was easier to admit now that he knew Liam felt the same, but it was still intimidating. After all, having feelings for someone was a pretty big deal to him.  
“Somebody call the news,” Polly replied in the most sarcastic voice possible.  
Damien didn't mind, though. He just wanted to say it out loud to someone.  
“So? Don't be a tease,” Polly prompted. “What's he like in bed?”  
“Oh my god,” Damien replied, “so good.” His mind wandered back to Friday, and how his ass had been sore the next day from being roughed up twice in one night.  
“Really?”, Polly asked with a smirk. “I always thought he would be kinda boring. Or do you just think he's not boring because you have a crush on him?”  
Damien huffed. “No. I don't know. Who cares. He makes me come, so.”  
“Well, either way, you're welcome,” Polly said.  
“For what?”  
“Duh, if I hadn't dared you to suck his dick you'd still be pining from afar,” she explained.  
“I wasn't pining!”, Damien retorted. For a moment he considered telling her that he would've gotten with Liam without her help, but he wasn't exactly confident about that. “..Thanks,” he grumbled instead, trying not to notice her shit-eating grin. He wasn't even sure if that had been her plan all along or if she only took credit now because it had happened to work out.  
“Aaanyway,” Damien said. “I'm kinda horny so I'm gonna go find Liam now. Bye.”  
“Have fun!”, Polly called after him.

As soon as he spotted Liam in the cafeteria, his heart rate picked up. It was new for him to be so excited just to see someone.  
Liam was sitting alone at a table with a plate of food and his phone held out in front of him. He didn't notice Damien until he slid into a seat next to him and put and arm loosely around his shoulders.  
“Are you busy?” Damien said in his best flirty voice and scooted closer to kiss Liam's neck.  
Liam ducked away, not looking at Damien. “Yes, I'm trying to get the perfect pic for my insta.”  
Damien deflated slightly and pouted. “You don't even eat,” he mumbled. This was not exactly how he had imagined things would go after their night together.  
As he was snapping more pics, Liam said, “I saw you followed me last night.”  
Damien was almost jealous of the food for hogging Liam's attention and stared at it, sulking. “Uh-huh.”  
“Why?” Liam finally put his phone down. “You don't even care about what I post.”  
“I mean, I don't really get your pictures,” Damien admitted with a shrug. “But we're like, dating now, soo..”  
“Now it looks like you only followed me because we're dating.”  
He gave Liam a deadpan look. “I did.”  
Liam only blinked at him in confusion.  
Damien sighed. “Look, I may not be interested in your posts.. but I'm interested in you. You obviously care about this stuff and I wanna know what you're up to.”  
“I see..”, Liam replied, nodding slowly. He glanced at his phone and back up at Damien. “I guess.. I should follow you back, then.”  
Damien's mouth stretched into a grin and he leaned in to kiss Liam.  
At first, Liam kissed him back, but then he pulled away, though still staying close. “But not only because we're dating!”, he insisted. “I also like your pics from an aesthetic point of view.”  
“My shirtless selfies?”, Damien guessed with a smirk.  
“Maybe,” Liam replied and averted his eyes.  
Damien chuckled. “So..” He put a hand on Liam's knee and slowly let it wander up his thigh. “Are you still busy?”

Damien led Liam by the hand to the back of the bathroom, checking every stall for occupants on the way before slipping into the last one and locking the door.  
“What if someone comes in?”, Liam asked, though he didn't seem bothered.  
“Then we'll just have to be quiet,” Damien responded with a smirk and put his hands on Liam's chest to push him against the wall.  
When Damien leaned in, Liam tilted his head and his mouth fell open, readily welcoming Damien's tongue.  
Damien couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Nothing excited him more than someone being into him.  
It wasn't long before one of Damien's hands found its way to Liam's crotch, groping his dick through his pants.  
Liam let out a sigh but it was choked off by the uninterrupted series of kisses. Slowly, Liam's hand wandered from Damien's sides down to his hips and to the the button of Damien's pants.  
Damien dialled back the intensity of his kisses so that Liam could undo his fly, while he still had the bulge in Liam's pants cupped with one hand.  
His cock was already starting to get hard, and when Liam gently freed it from his underwear, Damien had to pause to revel in his touch for a moment.  
Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Damien tried to smirk at Liam, but it must have looked kind of dorky.  
He rubbed over Liam's cock with the palm of his hand one last time before unzipping his pants and grabbing it as well.  
As they resumed kissing, although more slowly now, he began stroking Liam's cock up and down, and he felt Liam do the same.  
Damien shoved his hand deeper down Liam's pants, caressing his balls before grabbing his cock properly again, and with a moan Liam let him know that he liked it.  
Damien pulled his head back to catch some air. He only caught a brief glimpse of Liam's face and couldn't hold back from kissing him again immediately.  
They had found a rhythm of stroking each other, both soon becoming rock hard.  
Damien tilted his head farther to the side, kissing the corner of Liam's mouth, then his cheek, then his jawline, and snuggled his face into the crook of Liam's neck in and attempt to be as close to him as possible. At that point he had completely forgotten where they were, all he could think about was Liam, and how good his touch felt.  
Liam leaned his head against Damien's and through heavy breaths he whispered, “I wanna suck you off.”  
A shiver went down Damien's spine and they both stopped their hand movements. Damien leaned back to look at Liam with a dazed smile on his face. “You are a vampire after all.”  
Liam closed his eyes, probably to stop himself from rolling them. “Shut up before I change my mind.”  
Chuckling softly, Damien took a step back and let go of Liam's dick.  
With one hand on Damien's hip and the other still around his cock, Liam went down on his knees. Damien watched him wrap his lips around the tip without hesitation, going back and forth shallowly a few times before taking it in as far as he could.  
Damien's eyes fell shut and he leaned his head against the wall, letting out a low groan. Every so often, though, he glanced down at Liam to marvel at how elegant he managed to look with a cock in his mouth.  
When Liam released it to catch his breath for a bit, he dragged his tongue back and forth along the shaft, looking up while doing so, before resuming to suck on it.  
Their eyes met briefly, and it was enough to give Damien butterflies. How lucky he was that Liam would go on his knees for him.  
Wanting to touch Liam more, to connect to him more, Damien gently placed a hand on the side of Liam's head.  
“Don't touch yourself,” he said when he noticed that Liam had begun stroking himself.  
Liam did as told, and raised his now free hand to grab the base of Damien's cock.  
Damien drew in a sharp breath when Liam increased the pace. He was panting now, occasionally moaning, as he felt his climax quickly draw nearer.  
His voice almost failed him when he said, “I'm coming.”  
In response, Liam increased the pace even more, eager for Damien to reach his orgasm.  
When he did, he let out a drawn out moan. His knees threatened to give in so he held onto Liam's shoulders for stability.  
Liam moaned when cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed but didn't stop yet. He kept sucking Damien off until he was starting to calm down.  
When he finally released Damien's cock he was panting heavily and swallowed again.  
Liam stood up and looked at Damien, a faint blush on his cheeks and lips glistening with saliva.  
Damien tore his gaze away from Liam's face and glanced at his hard cock. He noticed the precum leaking out of it and considered sucking him off as well, but decided against it. This time he wanted to see Liam properly. He couldn't resist kissing him, gently licking over his lips, before grabbing his dick. “Your turn,” he said with a clumsy smile.  
A gasp got stuck in Liam's throat at the sudden touch. He put his hands on Damien's sides, digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt.  
With his thumb Damien circled the tip and Liam hunched over slightly, eyes shut. Damien placed his free hand on Liam's cheek, guiding him to look up again.  
Liam opened his eyes, silently begging for more, and Damien complied. He started moving his hand up and down, soon going faster, all the while watching Liam's face closely.  
Liam was now moaning softly with every breath, cheeks flushed but not trying to hide it, not ashamed to let Damien see him like this. Perhaps it was even part of the excitement. It certainly was for Damien.  
When he came, Liam was unable to keep his eyes open. With long, slow strokes Damien drew out his orgasm for as long as he could.  
“You look so beautiful when you cum,” Damien whispered, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.  
Liam dropped his head onto Damien's shoulder as he was recovering from his climax, hands still clinging to his shirt.  
Damien moved his hand to the back of Liam's head and let the one stained with cum hang loosely at his side.

When they were washing their hands Damien couldn't stop smiling and kept shooting glances at Liam in the mirror.  
Liam noticed and rolled his eyes, but Damien thought he spotted a hint of a smile on his face as well.  
“That was the trashiest thing I've ever done,” Liam said.  
Damien grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and dried his hands. “Aren't you, like, hundreds of years old?”  
“And I was nothing but classy in all of them!”, Liam retorted.  
“I guess I'm just a terrible influence.” Damien raised his eyebrows playfully and wrapped his arms around Liam's torso from the side.  
Liam let his wet hands rest on the edge of the sink as Damien pulled him closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. “The worst..”, he mumbled and avoided looking directly at Damien.  
Damien loosened his hold on him, eyebrows slightly creased. “..You don't regret it, do you?”, he asked cautiously.  
“No,” Liam replied, “but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this.”  
Damien let go of Liam and looked at him in confusion, trying to wrap his head around it. “But we kissed in the hallway this morning. It's a little too late to keep it a secret. And if you don't want people to know about us then I don't-”  
“What are you talking about?”, Liam cut him off and turned away to dry his hands as well. “I just meant if you feel the need to talk about this then say we were on a beach or something, not a gross public bathroom.”  
Damien closed his eyes and sighed, partially with relief, partially with annoyance. “You're killing me,” he mumbled.  
“Did you think it was because of you?”, Liam asked, hitting the nail on the head.  
“Maybe,” Damien replied with a pout. “Or something about how dating is too cliché or whatever.” He wanted to be with Liam, but not if Liam couldn't stand by him.  
“I mean, that's true, but you should know by now that I don't care what people think,” Liam said, unaware of how it contradicted his request from two seconds ago.  
Damien was embarrassed by his reaction. Not only because it was new to him to be insecure about something like that, but also because their relationship was not _that_ serious.  
“Soo.. same time tomorrow?”, he asked to break the tension.  
“Class is starting soon,” Liam said instead of answering the question and Damien groaned theatrically.  
He wanted to spend more time with Liam, even if it was just in a gross public bathroom.

Even though Damien and Liam had been sharing a friend group pretty much all throughout highschool, the two of them had never really talked to each other much when they were all hanging out. That is, until that one game of Truth or Dare, of course.  
Damien had quickly taken to always being close to Liam when they were with the group as opposed to simply co-existing.  
Sometimes their friends teased them about being the obnoxious couple of the group, even though they weren't really a couple. They were just dating and hooking up on a regular basis. Damien just liked being near Liam, and wanted to spend lots of time with him, and missed him when he wasn't there.  
They weren't even acting like a couple, but Damien found himself wanting to change that more and more.  
Cheesy as it may be, he had known for a while that he wanted romance in his life – his parents had given him the best example – and he really hoped it could be Liam.

They were sitting in a booth in a pizza place, Vera and Miranda across from them and Scott on a chair, and the waitor stomped off in frustration after Liam tried to order a pizza without dough.  
“Why the fuck do you want just the toppings?”, Vera asked, probably wondering why she even bothered.  
Damien wasn't really paying attention. He formulating a plan to put his arm around Liam's shoulders without making it totally awkward. Usually, the only intimacies they shared were sexually motivated. Damien enjoyed that, but he also just wanted to be close to Liam for the sake of being close.

Liam leaned in a bit and kept his voice low. “I shouldn't even be telling you this, but doughless pizza is gonna be a hit.” His eyes jumped to Damien when he felt his arm around him but wasn't deterred by it otherwise. “I have to get on it before it catches on,” he continued. “Only seven other people in the entire world know about it so far.”  
“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” Vera said with a deadpan expression.  
Crossing his arms, Liam leaned back and it didn't escape Damien that he was leaning on to him lightly now.  
“Just you wait,” Liam said. “When I post it to instagram I'll have exactly seven likes by tomorrow.”  
“I believe that you believe you're making a good point,” Vera simply replied, tired of trying to get behind Liam's reasoning.  
“But I thought vampires don't eat food?”, Scott asked, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
“We don't, but that's not the point here,” Liam explained.  
“Well, I'm feeling generous today,” Miranda cut in. “I could spare you a serf to eat for you. That way you'll get the full experience.”  
“I don't want the full experience,” Liam said, becoming increasingly more frustrated.  
Scott's eyes widened in shock. “But it's such a great experience! There's sooo much good food, like pizza, hotdogs, cheeseburgers...” He started rattling off a long list of his favorite foods and Liam sighed.  
“I think the point is that without the dough...”, Damien began, trying to come up with an explanation for the doughless pizza, and Liam looked at him with raised eyebrows. “...then the toppings are... not to mention the lack of crust yeah I got nothing.”  
“Thanks for trying,” Liam said with a sarcastic undertone.  
Damien chuckled. He did think that Liam's convoluted ideas were irritating most of the time, but he had also started to find them endearing. It must have been a side effect of developing feelings for him.  
Liam's expression softened and when he looked away again he put a hand on Damien's thigh. Just to let it rest there, no ulterior motives.  
While Scott continued his list, all Damien could think about was how happy he was that his complicated plan of putting his arm around Liam's shoulders had worked out perfectly. 

It did not last long, though. Polly stormed through the door over to them and slammed her hands on the table. “Get up and come with me before Liam does some stupid shit like ordering pizza with no dough!”  
They all exchanged looks and fell into a brief silence until Miranda took the word. “Whatever has gotten you so upset? You're practically steaming!”  
Polly huffed. “I found out that some stupid family bought _my_ house! So at first I thought I'd haunt them until they all shit their pants and move out again but that's sooo much work.” She looked at Damien. “And that's where you come in!”  
Damien's mouth twisted into a devilish grin, flashing his teeth. “For real? I can burn it down?!”  
“Yaaas! Arson party!”, Polly replied and clapped her hands together. “I already called the others. Let's go!”  
“But we're waiting for pizza”, Scott whimpered.  
Polly rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine, but we'll take them to go.”

Once again they found themselves on the untended gravel path leading to the old mansion that Polly claimed was rightfully hers.  
“Oh man, this is gonna be so good!”, Damien said, opening and closing his fists in anticipation. He glanced at Liam next to him. “Weren't you against it last time?”  
“Preserving vintage stuff is like, completely over. Nothing says 'I don't care' more than destroying irreplaceable objects on purpose.” He paused for a moment. “Except maybe not preventing something irreplaceable from getting destroyed.” His face lit up. “That's perfect! I don't care, so I won't do anything to stop you!”  
Damien snorted and shook his head. “Whatever makes you happy.” Hesitant, he nudged Liam with his elbow. “I hope you don't change your mind about me so quickly.”  
Liam didn't reply right away and looked at the ground in front of him. “You know what's a really stupid dating trope?”, he asked and rolled his eyes to play up his annoyance.  
“What?”  
“..Holding hands.”  
With a soft smile, Damien took Liam's hand. They interlaced their fingers and their eyes met briefly before they both turned their heads forward again.

When they reached the house, Damien stared at it with an excited glint in his eyes.  
Liam tore his hand out of Damien's. “You're burning.”  
“Sorry, I'm just so pumped,” Damien replied, grinning at Liam. He took a step forward and cracked his knuckles. “Stand back everyone!”  
“Wait!”, Polly yelled. “You know how they throw bottles at newborn ships?” She lit a molotov cocktail on Amira's hair and hurled it through a window. The sound of shattering glass was followed by an explosion and Polly cheered. She must have been really upset with this whole situation if she was willing to sacrifice alcohol for it. “Okay, all yours!”

Like a dog let off the leash Damien ran to the door and kicked it in. He ignored the room that was already burning and made a beeline for the stairs. The first thing he wanted to set on fire was the armchair Liam had been sitting in when he gave him head for the first time.  
He didn't usually ascribe meaning to places, but the memory was burning at his fingertips, quite literally. Here he had begun to fall in love with Liam.  
When he reached the chair, he put his hands on the armrests and in the blink of an eye the entire thing burst into flames.  
From then on there was no stopping him. He swept through the house, went through every room and didn't spare a single piece of furniture.  
In his frenzy, he threw burning pillows across rooms, shattered every vase he could find and ripped paintings out of their frames and reduced them to ashes in his hands.  
With big eyes he watched curtains be engulfed by flames from bottom to top and the walls and ceilings turning black.  
At some point his shirt caught on fire and in his ecstasy he just ripped it to shreds. It had been restricting anyway.  
Soon, he had lost his orientation but instead of trying to get out, he continued to storm through the rooms, mercilessly spreading fire into every last corner.  
He didn't care that supporting beams were starting to crack and crumble around him, or that the chandelier in the foyer could have hit him when it fell on the floor and shattered into a million pieces in front of him.  
What was the worst that could happen, he'd die and go to hell?  
Dizzy with adrenaline he had to support himself on the doorframe when he finally left the building.  
As he stumbled off of the porch he roared with excess energy, literally spitting fire.  
He spotted Liam among his friends and headed straight towards him, leaving black footprints in the weeds. “Put a baby in me _right now_!”, he yelled and attempted to kiss him.  
Liam ducked away. “Nope, way too hot!”  
Damien groaned but didn't try to kiss him again, even though he _really_ wanted to. He still had enough self-control not to burn Liam's cute face off.  
“Wooo!”, Polly yelled when a part of the roof collapsed. “That's what I'm talking about! No stupid family with a cheating dad is getting a fresh start in _this_ house!”

A safe distance away, they spread blankets on the grass to watch he house burn while eating.  
Scott had been carrying their pizzas and distributed the ones he hadn't quietly eaten on the way among the group.  
The cool evening air had cleared Damien's head and with an exhausted huff he dropped onto one of the blankets.  
“How was it?”, Liam asked when he sat down next to him.  
Damien gave him a tired smile. “Incredible. Wish you could've been there with me.” For a moment he feared that he had gone too far by saying such a thing, but Liam returned his smile.  
With his fingertips Liam brushed Damien's cheek to test if he had cooled down enough to kiss.  
Damien closed his eyes and met him halfway.  
He was definitely in deep now. Feeling so much for someone was scary, but if Liam was willing to see this through with him it would be worth it.

“You're so disgusting right now,” Liam said when Damien put an arm around him, but didn't try to stop him. Instead, he leaned his head onto Damien's shoulder.  
“It's just a bit of soot,” Damien said and kissed the top of Liam's head. He held Liam close and watched the house crumble while their friends were chatting around them.  
“Remember how I sucked your dick _before_ we kissed for the first time?”  
Liam sighed. “How could I forget.”

Damien was on his way to Liam's locker to collect his morning kiss. It was a very couple-y ritual that Damien was trying out because he wanted to act like a couple with Liam. And he found that mornings were much more bearable if he had something to look forward to.  
He was a little nervous, though, because this particular morning he had a proposal that he wasn't sure how Liam would react to.  
As their relationship became more and more serious Damien wanted to be able to share more things with Liam.

He spotted Liam by his locker and tried coming up with a flirty way to greet him. When he reached him he still hadn't decided wether to call him sexy or handsome.  
“Hey, sandy- I mean, you're handsome. Fuck.”  
Liam gave him a smirk.  
“Shut up,” Damien grumbled, embarrassed that his flirting attempt had backfired.  
“You're handsome too,” Liam said. He put a hand on the side of Damien's neck and gave him a kiss, which was all it took to make him completely forget about the bad start of the conversation.  
The only thing better than kissing Liam in the morning was being kissed by Liam in the morning.  
He wrapped his hands around Liam's lower back to pull him closer. “Do you have plans this weekend?”  
Liam linked his hands loosely behind Damien's neck and pondered for a moment. “That depends.”  
“On whether or not what I have in mind is cool enough for you?”, Damien asked with a sarcastic undertone.  
“That too,” Liam replied with no hint of irony. “But that's not what I meant. I do have plans this weekend. There's this new music store that mostly sells vinyls to people who can't even play them, so I was planning on _not_ going there.”  
Damien looked at him with a deadpan expression. “What.”  
“Well, if you're gonna ask me to go there, that would conflict with my plans.”  
Having spent quite a lot of time with Liam, these things shouldn't even surprise him anymore.  
“Good thing I prepared a plan B,” Damien said. “I'm in a drag show and I would love it if you came.”  
Ideally, Damien had hoped, Liam would agree immediately, but he didn't exactly seem excited.  
Liam averted his eyes. “I don't know..”  
“Why not? Did you plan not to do that too?”, Damien asked, unable to hide the fact that he was pretty disheartened. He really wanted Liam to be supportive of one of his greatest passions.  
“Drag has become so mainstream,” Liam said, which technically was not a complete explanation, but it was enough for Damien to understand.  
“So?”, Damien huffed. “It's not just some trend that's over now that straight people have discovered it! It's an art! And it's very important to me!”  
Liam sighed and his expression softened. “I'm sorry, you're right,” he said and looked at him again. “You care about this, so I do too.”  
Damien blinked at him in surprise. He didn't expect him to be swayed so easily. Or at all, really. Not to mention how sincere he sounded. Almost as though they were serious boyfriends.  
Damien stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. Instead of responding he just decided to kiss him. And again. And again.  
Students making out in the hallways was not unheard of at Spooky High, but had it gotten steamier they might have had to relocate to the bathrooms.

The only other students who paid attention to them were Oz and Scott as they passed them on their way to class.  
“Get a r- get a room,” Oz commented, eyebrows raised teasingly.  
“Yeah!”, Scott agreed. “Like a really nice room with a bed with rose petals on it, or a hot tub with rose petals in it,” his eyes widened as he was struck with an epiphany, “but instead of the rose petals there's hot dogs in it!”  
Damien looked at Scott, his arms still wrapped tightly around Liam and a bright grin on his face. “We'll think about it.”

For his newest look, Damien had pulled all the stops. Not that he wouldn't have done that anyway, but since Liam would be watching this time he wanted to perform extra well.  
His outfit was composed of a new dress and fishnets, his most expensive pair of platforms, and, of course, a wig he had styled himself. On top of that, he had decorated his face and horns with rhinestones.  
For his solo performance he had selected a song by Séancé – Slayer just didn't go with the outfit.

When he got on stage, he spotted Liam along with Vera right away. He started giving his performance and during an instrumental break in the song he stepped off the stage. The people made room for him as he strutted towards Liam, collecting tips and flirting with audience members on the way.  
When he reached Liam, he put an arm around his shoulders and smirked when he blushed. Liam looked up at him with big eyes as Damien was towering over him.  
He bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, and the audience was howling and whistling in response.  
With a wink he turned around to finish his performance in the middle of the crowd.  
When he struck a final pose, the audience went wild. He bowed and thanked them, blowing kisses here and there, and shot a glance at Liam, who was cheering enthusiastically as well.

After the show he was hanging out in the dressing room with the other queens as they were peeling out of their outfits and packing up their things.  
Damien had just placed his wig on a mannequin when Vera stuck her head through the door, closely followed by Liam.  
“Hey,” Damien greeted them and smiled when he saw that Liam still had the kiss mark on his cheek.  
“Vera got us in here by saying she was your manager,” Liam said with amusement in his voice.  
Damien chuckled. “She is.”  
“How did it go?”, Vera asked, not paying any mind to Liam, and Damien handed her the wad of cash he had gotten in tips.  
Liam looked at her in surprise. “Wha- I thought you came here with me?”  
Vera shrugged, eyes on the money. “I did. We shared a cab.”

With a hand Damien guided Liam's head to look at him again. “Hey, thanks for coming,” he said in a low voice.  
“You were great,” Liam responded.  
Damien smiled. “Did you like it?”  
“You know I hate to admit it,” Liam said, leaning into Damien's touch ever so slightly, “but yeah. It was a lot of fun.”  
“So you'll come watch me again?”  
“Of course.”  
Damien could only stare at Liam, words of how much he had come to care about him getting stuck in his throat.  
“Wanna come over tomorrow?”, Liam asked and Damien unfroze.  
“I would love to.”  
He gave Liam a gentle kiss, and when he pulled back again, he noticed that Liam kept his eyes closed just a second longer than necessary.

Now Liam's lips were stained with lipstick too, so Damien let go of him to grab a make-up wipe.  
“Here. Comes off easy with these,” he said and held it out to Liam with a smirk.  
Liam looked at himself in one of the vanity mirrors and finally discovered the mark on his cheek. “Was that there the whole time?!” 

“Didn't you say something about a movie you wanted to watch the other day?”, Damien asked as he followed Liam into his room. He may have acted a bit naive on purpose, but he would've been content just spending time with Liam, no matter the activity.  
“We could do that,” Liam responed and turned around to him, “but we could also not do that.” He grabbed Damien by the collar of his jacket and tilted his head.  
“Good point,” Damien replied before letting himself be pulled into a kiss.  
He liked it when Liam took initiative, and he liked how greedily he was kissing him.  
Liam stripped the jacket off of Damien and shoved a hand under his shirt.  
Damien pulled back to look at him with a teasing smirk. “Who's impatient now?”  
After another quick kiss Liam said, “I just.. really want you right now.”  
Damien's heart had already been beating faster with rising lust, but now he could practically feel it pounding in his chest. 

Moments later, most of their clothes were scattered on the floor. When they were both wearing nothing but underwear, Damien sat down on the bed, followed by Liam, who straddled his lap.  
Liam ran his hands over Damien's chest before burying one of them in Damien's hair and letting the other one dangle loosely over his shoulder.  
It was Damien who slowed down, pausing between kisses to be able to look at Liam. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be with no one else but Liam.  
And he didn't want the sex to be over too soon.  
He put his hands on Liam's thighs, slowly moving them upwards until they were cupping his butt.  
Liam rolled his hips, trying to get some friction between them.

Damien pulled away, interrupting their foreplay. “There's something I wanna ask you.”  
“Yeah? Me too,” Liam replied and Damien could hear the lust in his breath.  
“Can I go first?”, Damien asked. He knew the moment probably wasn't ideal, but he wanted clarification, needed to hear from Liam that he felt the same.  
“Sure.”  
Damien stared at Liam and it took him a moment to find his words. “We're.. together, right? An actual couple?”  
Liam raised his eyebrows and leaned back to look at Damien properly. “I did not expect that.”  
That was not the reaction Damien had been hoping for. He felt his chest tighten. “Why?”, he asked, not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.  
Liam's expression softened. “I didn't know you were that serious.. about us.”  
“Well, I am,” Damien replied, averting his eyes when he felt his cheeks flush. “I'm just.. I'm a huge sap, okay? There, I said it.”  
Liam took Damien's face into his hands to guide his gaze back to him again. “I've noticed.” He placed a kiss on Damien's lips so gently that it almost made him dizzy. “Yes, we're an actual couple.”  
“Awesome!”, Damien replied and looked at him with a bright smile.  
Touching their foreheads together, they stayed still for a moment, savoring each other's presence.

Damien leaned forward for another kiss and gave Liam's butt a light squeeze to get back into their foreplay, but then he stopped again. “Wait, what were you gonna say?”  
A faint blush appeared on Liam's cheeks and he chuckled, hesitant to reply. “I wanted to ask if I can bottom this time.”  
Damien's eyes widened, then he laughed. “Hell yeah!” He tightened his grip on Liam's ass and all but lunged forward to kiss him. “This day just keeps getting better.”  
At the mere thought of being inside Liam soon, Damien could practically feel his his blood rush south  
One of Liam's hands made its way down to Damien's crotch, groping his dick through his underwear and teasing it with demanding strokes while Damien was pushing his tongue into Liam's mouth.  
He hooked his thumbs under the rim of Liam's briefs and pulled them down to give him access to his bare ass. With both hands he started caressing it, occasionally pulling the cheeks apart.  
Liam interrupted their kissing to catch his breath and whisper, “I wanna ride you.”  
Damien's mouth was hanging open, ready to devour Liam, but instead, Liam stood up to remove Damien's briefs, reavealing his hard cock underneath.  
He proceeded to take off his own underwear while Damien scooted to the middle of the bed.  
Grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table, Liam followed after Damien and climbed on top of him to sit on his thighs. He squeezed some lube directly onto Damien's cock, causing it to twitch at the sudden cold sensation, and tossed the bottle aside.  
With one hand he stroked Damien's cock up and down a few times before positioning himself and guiding it towards his entrance.  
Damien drew in a sharp breath as Liam slowly started to sink down. When the tip was inside, Liam put both his hands onto Damien's stomach to stabilize himself, his eyes squeezed shut.  
Damien watched as Liam's mouth fell open, letting out a drawn out sigh as he took his cock deeper and deeper into his tight hole until its entire length was inside of him.  
Just then, a yelp got stuck in Damien's throat as he came.  
Liam opened his eyes and looked at him in surprise. “Did you just..?”  
“Shit!”, Damien exclaimed and covered his face with his hands. With a muffled voice he added, “I'm sorry.”  
He couldn't believe himself. This was not how he had imagined his first time with his official boyfriend.  
“Don't laugh at me,” he said when he heard Liam chuckle.  
Liam pulled his hands away from his face and looked at him with a soft smile. “It happens.” He let Damien's dick slip out slowly and lay down next to him.  
Damien was still pouting, face flushed, and Liam kissed his cheek.  
“Can we just try again later?”, Damien asked, embarrassed and disheartened.  
“Absolutely,” Liam replied, kissing the corner of Damien's mouth. “And I know how we can pass the time.” He rolled around and opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table. When he faced Damien again he presented him with a large vibrator.  
Damien smirked. “I didn't know you had something like this.”  
Liam propped himself up on his elbow. “Haven't thought about it much since we started dating,” he replied and leaned closer.  
Damien met him halfway for a kiss and took the vibrator from him. “Make yourself comfortable.”  
Liam did as told and turned onto his back while Damien lubed up the toy, and his legs spread automatically when Damien kneeled down in front of him.  
With the back of his hand Damien grazed over Liam's inner thigh all the way down to his ass before pushing two of his slick fingers into him.  
He started moving them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. When he looked up, he met Liam's gaze, who was watching him with a needy expression.  
“You want this?”, Damien asked with a smirk and held up the vibrator.  
Liam nodded. “Please,” he sighed.  
Damien pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the toy, shoving it in rather unceremoniously to elicit a moan from Liam.  
He didn't even give Liam time to get used to it before turning it on at the lowest setting, watching his beautifully flustered face as he was filled with light, steady vibrations.  
Content with this setup, Damien left the toy to do its thing and crawled over Liam, who opened his mouth eagerly to welcome Damien's tongue.  
They separated with a smack and Damien began trailing kisses down Liam's neck. He caressed Liam's nipple with a thumb as he grazed his lips over his chest and stomach until he reached his cock. He gently kissed the tip once, twice, before wrapping his lips around it. Since he didn't want Liam to come, he didn't take it in far and only sucked on it lightly.  
Slowly and with little pressure, he licked his cock from the base to the tip a few times and smirked when he felt himself getting hard again.  
He enjoyed teasing Liam, though, so instead of letting him know, he sat up and began stroking himself as he watched Liam writhe.  
After a few moments, however, Liam realized that Damien wasn't going to touch him anymore and opened his eyes. He noticed Damien's now full-blown erection and looked up at him. “I can't take it anymore,” he said with a pleading voice.  
Damien turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of Liam. They switched places again and Liam impatiently straddled Damien once more. “I want you so bad,” he said as Damien's cock was pressed against his ass.  
Not long ago Damien wouldn't even have dreamed about ever hearing Liam talk like that.  
With a dopey smile he watched as Liam lifted his hips and aligned his entrance with Damien's cock before pushing down.  
When he had taken it in all the way, he moaned with bliss.  
This time, Damien was sure he would last longer, so he didn't mind when Liam started rolling his hips eagerly right away.  
Damien ran his hands over Liam's thighs, wanting to touch him some more, while watching him fuck himself on his cock.  
He started thrusting his hips upwards along with Liam's rhythm, making him moan with every breath.  
Desperate for release, Liam increased the pace, bringing Damien close to the edge as well.  
Soon, Liam started convulsing with a drawn out moan and came onto Damien's stomach. Immediately after, he continued moving his hips to ride out his orgasm and make Damien come too.  
When Damien finally climaxed properly this time, he groaned as he filled Liam with his cum.

Liam flopped onto the mattress next to Damien and for a few moments they just lay still, catching their breath.  
Damien couldn't keep his fingers off of Liam for long, though. He rolled onto his side to face Liam and put an arm loosely over his middle, wordlessly studying his face.  
Liam turned his head and met his gaze with flushed cheeks and a smile that gave Damien butterflies.  
Unable to resist this pretty face, Damien leaned closer and kissed him gently. When he pulled back, Liam turned his body towards him and nuzzled his face into his shoulder.  
Damien was a little surprised that Liam was being so affectionate, but not any less happy about it. He wrapped his arm tighter around Liam and kissed the top of his head.

They had somehow managed to bring themselves to let go of each other to take a shower, but went right back to bed after. Damien had gladly accepted one of Liam's shirts despite having brought his own.  
The next morning they woke up in a tangle of limbs, neither of them wanting to let go.  
Damien smiled at Liam's disheveled hair and brought up a hand to brush a few strands out of his face.  
“Hey,” Liam mumbled, immediately followed by a yawn.  
“Hey,” Damien replied and closed his eyes when he received a good morning kiss.  
Finally, Damien rolled onto his back to stretch thoroughly and Liam sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“You look so cute with your hair down,” Damien said, earning a faint smile from Liam.  
Turning his head away, Liam ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it.  
Damien let out a content sigh. He could get used to waking up like this every morning.

He sat up and leaned his shoulder lightly against Liam's. “I know we like, _just_ made it official but.. is it too soon for you to meet my parents?”  
“Pff, they're just the kings of the underworld, no big deal,” Liam replied, eyes still heavy with sleep but not too tired for some sarcasm.  
“They're nice, I promise,” Damien said. “It's just that I might have mentioned you a few times and now they're bugging me about it.”  
Liam gave him a teasing smirk. “Cute.” His expression softened. “I would love to.”  
“Great!”, Damien responded with a bright smile. “How about you come to dinner at my house?”  
Liam raised an eyebrow. “And burn to a crisp?”  
“No, I got you something for that,” Damien said and scrambled out of bed to get something from his bag.  
He returned to Liam with a small green flask with a dark liquid inside.  
Liam took it rom him and read the label out loud. “Potion of makes Damien's boyfriend fireproof.”  
“I commissioned it from the coven,” Damien explained with a grin. A little more sheepishly, he added, “..In case we need it.”  
“Commissioned?”  
“The price was I didn't burn their house down.”  
Staring at the potion in his hands, Liam mumbled, “We're really serious now, huh.”  
Damien tilted his head, his smile fading. “Sure it's not too soon?  
“Yeah, no, I just..”, Liam looked up at him. “I'm happy.”  
Damien snorted. “That's cheesy.”  
“I knooow, shut up,” Liam whined as Damien scooted closer.  
He cupped Liam's face with his hands. “I thought you're never happy.”  
“It's disgusting,” Liam grumbled but couldn't hold back a smile.  
Damien pulled him closer and gave him a kiss.  
“Ugh. Highschool sweethearts,” Liam said and rolled his eyes playfully. “So cliché.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> hmu on tumblr @gelbekritzelei


End file.
